


Out of Sync

by ddagent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Pippa is not left standing by the water’s edge. Although, by the time Hecate is through with her, she might wish she was.





	Out of Sync

**Author's Note:**

> @fanchonmoreau prompted “NANCY: Hecate goes to the waterskiing display”. 
> 
> After a few days of not writing anything, I managed to get a first draft of this done at work. I want to thank the nice men at the electricity company for closing off the road meaning I could write eight pages of A6 today. I hope you enjoy!

Hecate should have known Pippa wouldn’t let her go without a fight.

It was the morning of the broomstick water skiing display. The night before they had agreed to meet by the lake; giving them both plenty of time to get a good night’s sleep and have a decent breakfast. In truth, she didn’t want to give Pippa the opportunity to change Hecate’s mind. Their friendship was over. Pippa belonged with the other girls in their year; not stuck in a twisted association born out of achieving the same score on their entrance exam. Both would be happier in the long run. All that was needed was for Hecate to stand Pippa up at the lake.

But, Pippa being Pippa, it was not meant to be.

“Come on sleepy bones!” Pippa announced as she broke the enchantments on Hecate’s door; swanning in wearing pink lined robes and carrying her well-trimmed broomstick. She rested it beside Hecate’s own before throwing herself on the bed, disturbing Morgana who went scurrying under the armoire. “Come on Hiccup, today’s the day!”

Sharp fingers dug into Hecate’s ribs, tickling her until she squirmed. “Alright, alright!” Hecate gave her a playful shove; relishing the warmth Pippa’s presence bloomed inside her before remembering exactly what today was.  The broomstick display. _The end._ “I’m not feeling too well, Pippa. I think you’ll have to go on without me.”

“Not much of a doubles display with just one of us,” Pippa said, but immediately began checking her over. A smooth hand against Hecate’s forehead. Exploratory fingers against the side of her neck. “You seem fine to me. Your pulse is racing, though. Could it be that Hecate Hardbroom is nervous over a little broomstick display?”

 _Yes, a broomstick display. Certainly not my best friend practically straddling me in my bed._ “Hardly.  I think I should get looked over by the Infirmary Witch.”

“Nonsense!” Soft, slender hands lifted her from the mattress. Pippa tugged her to the armoire where, with a wave, her robes for the display appeared. “You’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you, Hiccup. Now come on, get dressed!”

 _Well there goes Plan B,_ Hecate thought as she began undoing the buttons of her nightshirt; her mind whirring as she tried to conceive of another way out. Behind her, Pippa was talking nineteen to the dozen; seeing no need to close her eyes or avert her gaze as Hecate undressed. For Pippa, there was no reason why two witches could not undress in front of the other. But for Hecate, every brush of fabric made for the possibility of revulsion; every button biting into her fingertips risked the chance of her body betraying her innermost desires.

Pippa needed to go. Today.

Once she had finished dressing, a pink cheeked Pippa thrust her broomstick into Hecate’s arms. “Right, let’s show them what we’ve got!”

Hecate was dragged from her room, down the stone steps, and out into the blinding sun. She mumbled excuses every step of the way; questioning her broomstick’s stability or the speed of the wind outside. But Pippa took no notice; just reassured Hecate’s concerns with unassailable logic and gentle words of comfort. As they made their way to the lake, Hecate considered dropping the charade altogether and just telling Pippa ‘ _I don’t want to fly with you!’_ But in her mind’s eye she could see the crushed expression on Pippa’s face; the tears gathering in the corner of her eye; the falter of her lips. Hecate couldn’t do that to her.

“You know, you _are_ starting to look a little green,” Pippa said, her eyes brimming with concern. Concern that Hecate did not deserve. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she snapped, guilt pressing heavily on her chest. “Stop mothering me.”

Hecate tugged herself free of Pippa’s hand and stomped her way to the lake’s edge. Winifred and Cassandra were in the front row; smirking and exchanging hurtful words at Hecate’s expense. Pippa enjoyed their company. Their mothers were friends. They _belonged_ together. Hecate didn’t belong anywhere. Not with Pippa. Not with them. Certainly not at the Sanderson School for Extraordinary Witches. Hecate was tired of pretending to be something she wasn’t.

Suddenly, a plan formed in her mind. Half the school were watching them. If Hecate embarrassed Pippa during the display, she would drop Hecate like a slimy toad. Pippa could be with her real friends. Hecate could be alone where she belonged. _Perfect._

“Good morning everyone!” Miss Sanderson smiled as she greeted the assembled faculty and students. “I am so pleased to present a broomstick water skiing display from two of our finest flyers: Pippa Pentangle, and Hecate Hardbroom!” There was tittering after her name. Hecate ground her heel into the earth; imagined it was Winifred and Cassandra. “Ladies, if you would like to begin?”

They took their place by the water’s edge. Pippa looked radiant, confident; a bright smile for everyone including Hecate. She just frowned. But, before take-off, she stole one last look. _I’m sorry, Pipsqueak. You’ll thank me. One day._

Two taps to the handle and their broomsticks lifted off the ground. They made a lap of the lake; Hecate pulling ahead just enough so it appeared as if Pippa was out of step with the routine. But Pippa wasn’t the best flyer in their year because of her good looks; she quickly matched Hecate gust for gust.

“Feel like the wind in your hair, Hiccup?” Pippa teased; her laugh joining the wind rushing in Hecate’s ears. No chastisement, no stern look. She probably thought it was nerves. _Try again._

The second part of their routine was a series of patterns before skimming across the surface of the lake. They had practiced it every day for an entire term; Hecate could perform the routine in her sleep. But this time the crossings were jagged; the shapes uneven. The skim of water was more like a wave; soaking Cassandra and Winifred in the front row. Hecate expected Pippa to fly close, to pull her in and give her a stern talking to. But, instead, Pippa just hid a laugh behind her fist. _Try harder._

The final part of their routine was a rapid ascent; followed by a three sixty twirl and ending in a rapid descent that had them glide effortlessly across the lake. Hecate pushed her broom harder; her knuckles bone white as she gripped the handle. They had done this countless times too. The first time, Pippa had lost her balance and they had both tumbled into the clear waters. Hecate had trudged back to her room soaking wet, nursing a skinned knee and a bumped chin. Such injuries were nothing to the pain she would suffer if their friendship continued.

So on the way back down, close enough that she could see the frogs resting by the bank, Hecate shoved her shoulder into Pippa and they both went hurtling into the water.

As usual, Hecate’s first thought was of _her_.

Perfect Pippa Pentangle and her perfect pearly whites. Perfect Pippa Pentangle who couldn’t have just _waited by the lake._ Hecate’s original plan was so simple: stand Pippa up, then ignore her. It did not involve death-defying aerobatics or falling headfirst into Lake Binx. Hecate huffed, shivering, as she pulled herself and what remained of her broomstick out of the water. Pond weed clung to her scalp; water sloshed in her shoes. She must look a picture. Certainly there were a few cracks of laughter on the other side of the lake amongst the concerned faces. _Concerned for Pippa,_ of course _._ Perfect Pippa Pentangle who could emerge from a lake looking like a siren searching for its mate.

“Hecate!” Pippa cried, splashing over to where she had collapsed against the bank. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Hecate snapped, pushing Pippa back into the water as soon as she drew close. She just wasn’t getting the message. Hecate pushed her again for good measure. “Stop _mothering_ me. I don’t want to be your friend anymore!”

She had expected Pippa to flounder; to sit in the lake and pout like a kicked puppy. Hecate did _not_ expect the sharp shove that sent her sprawling back into the chilly waters. “ _Why not_?”

“Because!” Hecate didn’t have an answer for her. So she just shoved Pippa again. Suddenly all the pent up emotion and stress of the display, of their friendship, erupted as they pushed and splashed each other. Hecate tugged at Pippa’s perfect bun and Pippa smeared mud into the length of her braid. Pink lined robes turned green with mud and water; Hecate’s cloak was ripped and frayed until it would not even serve as a bed for Morgana. She had walked on egg shells for so much of their friendship; so afraid of saying or doing the thing that would make Pippa disappear. Hecate was no longer afraid.

Eventually their pushes grew weak; the water stilled. They both lay against the bank; covered in mud and pond slime, breathing heavily. Laughter eased from their throats and Hecate felt the most relaxed she had in years. But, as Pippa reached over to pull a length of weed from her hair, the tension returned.

“Do you really not want to be my friend any more, Hiccup?”

Hecate faltered. This was her opportunity. Pippa could be friends with the popular girls and Hecate could take her gangly limbs and unrequited feelings elsewhere. But she was nothing if not a coward. The day would come when Pippa would realise she wanted more, and Hecate’s heart would crumble into dust. But, until then, there were more adventures to have, moments to share. She could not give them up.

Hecate was about to answer when Pippa interrupted, pressing a pink nail against the curve of her lips. “Or would you prefer to be my girlfriend instead?”

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. So Pippa talked. “Surely, Hiccup, you _must_ know how I feel! The hand holding; the long looks. Why, this morning, I talked for ten whole minutes on castle architecture to distract myself from the sight of you undressing.”

Still Hecate could not speak. So Pippa continued. “Oh, Hiccup, please tell me I haven’t misread the signs. I was so _sure_ you felt the same! Oh, have I got this horribly wrong? Please don’t hate me, Hecate, I couldn’t bear it.”

Hecate didn’t say another word. She just grabbed the collar of Pippa’s robes and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were cold from the water; her lip gloss sticky against Hecate’s mouth. But Pippa tasted of spun sugar and sunshine and Hecate had never tasted anything better. Sharp pink nails teased her scalp before sliding down to caress the nape of her neck. Hecate’s arms wrapped tighter around Pippa’s waist, her mouth pressing harder against hers; so sure was she that it was a joke or a game. So sure was Hecate that Pippa could not feel the same.

But there was no mistaking the love in Pippa’s eyes when she pulled away. “Well, Hiccup, I think we’re finally in sync.”

“Always have to have the last word, Pipsqueak,” Hecate teased, shaking her head good naturedly before pulling her friend – girlfriend - in for another kiss.

Thank Goddess Pippa didn’t let her go without a fight.


End file.
